Frío - Calor
by Chica De Nieve
Summary: Adrien era el otoño de días grises y hojas secas a punto de convertirse en el solitario y frío invierno, hasta que llego Ladybug como el radiante y cálido verano, dispuesta a ceder un poco de su sol para que ambos fueran tibias y florecientes primaveras. Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'The Lucky Charm': ¡Miraculous Charm!


Summary: Adrien era el otoño de días grises y hojas secas a punto de convertirse en el solitario y frío invierno, hasta que llego Ladybug como el radiante y cálido verano, dispuesta a ceder un poco de su sol para que ambos fueran tibias y florecientes primaveras.

* * *

 **«Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'The Lucky Charm': ¡Miraculous Charm!»**

* * *

Renuncia: Todo a quien le pertenezca en el país correspondiente. Personajes de Thomas Astruc.

* * *

 _I. Verano_

Tenía ocho años cuando escuchó por primera vez de Vivaldi de boca de su amada madre. Era un caluroso atardecer en tonos rosas y violetas, y ambos se encontraban disfrutando de la música en la terraza de los jardines traseros de la mansión.

Recordaba perfectamente como su madre, cubierta con un largo y ligero vestido blanco que ondeaba a sus gráciles y finos movimientos, se acercaba al tocadiscos con un vinilo entre manos. «De las cuatro estaciones de Vivaldi» le había dicho, mientras con delicadeza manejaba el reproductor «la que más suelo disfrutar es _verano_ , porque me recuerda a ti, Adrien.»

El sonido del violín había llenado el ambiente e inesperadamente Adrien se sintió cálido e intenso siendo abrazado y llenado por la melodía. Repentinamente entendió lo que quería decir su madre, pero pensó que, si alguien era el verano, debía ser ella.

Adrien fue, hace algún tiempo atrás, cálido y radiante como el verano.

 _II. Otoño_

El otoño se le había metido poco a poco por los poros, por eso no lo había notado hasta que el frío casi le congelo la sangre.

Por lo al menos así lo sintió Adrien luego de la desaparición de su madre. Ese fue el primer gran golpe, la suave ráfaga de viento otoñal que le recorrió la columna vertebral y le hizo tiritar de frío.

.

Le tomo tiempo darse cuenta que todo había cambiado, y, cuando lo hizo, fue difícil de asumir. Su padre siempre fue un hombre serio, pero su mirada brillaba cada vez que llegaba a casa y los veía a él y a su madre juntos. Ahora, Adrien no sabía si es que su padre llegaba a casa, y las pocas veces que lograba verlo no encontraba ni sonrisas tenues ni ojos brillantes.

Él también cambio; su padre exigía y el cumplía, se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en el engañoso sol de otoño, que iluminaba los días, pero no irradiaba calor, que aparecía cada madrugada de entre las tinieblas para ver el hermoso espectáculo de muerte que ofrecían las hojas secas de los árboles. Ese sol que simplemente aparecía por deber cada día, pero no hacía más.

Cuando su madre se llevó el verano, dejo atrás una casa solitaria que ya no daba lugar a tardes de disfrute en la terraza.

 _III. Invierno_

No quería sucumbir al frío del invierno que se avecinaba, sin embargo, sabía que este se adentraba en su vida en forma de rutina. Su agenda organizaba de todo: sesiones fotográficas, eventos de modelaje, clases que variaban desde el chino mandarín, pasando por la esgrima, al piano, y eternas horas con tutores particulares que lo ayudarían a crear un excelente currículo académico. Como siempre desde la desaparición de su madre, el se limitaba a cumplir.

.

Se había acostumbrado a desempeñar a la perfección todas y cada una de las exigencias de su padre, su día era extenuante y ajetreado, y a Adrien le gustaría extenuarse lo suficiente como para llegar a casa y dormir profundamente, pero nunca era así y se encontraba cansado de ello.

Pensar tanto en su madre y en lo que alguna vez fue su familia lo tenía exhausto, le hacía doler y girar la cabeza y, a veces, también le hacía arder los ojos y derramar lágrimas en la oscuridad de su solitario cuarto.

Lo único que evitaba que el corazón de Adrien se congelara era el cálido recuerdo de las sonrisas de su madre.

 _IV. Primavera_

La chica con traje de Catarina es simplemente hermosa, su cabello oscuro brilla más que las luces de la gran ciudad y sus ojos son de un color indefinido, sin comparación, increíbles, Adrien se arriesgaría a decir que su color es infinito, o tal vez esperanza.

Cuando él cree que ella es ya demasiado perfecta le ve sonreír y siente el calor expandirse en su pecho y colorearle las mejillas. Ella tiene _esa sonrisa_ , la misma cálida y alegre sonrisa de verano de su madre.

Ella es verano y le está convirtiendo a él en primavera. No entiende cómo, pero se siente tenuemente cálido, y eso es lindo y reconfortante para su corazón.

* * *

 _ **N.A: Al final y como siempre termine haciendo esto a última hora. Me hubiera gustado hacerlo antes para editarlo y acabar con un resultado complaciente para mí, pero ya que. Espero que a ustedes les guste.**_


End file.
